


bad decisions

by seimaisin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kash makes bad decisions. Thankfully, Zahra is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ways you said I Love You" meme, for the prompt "as a hello."

Okay, so he probably shouldn’t have mouthed off to the half-orc sitting next to him at the bar, but good decisions have never been Kash’s strong suit. And this asshole has been trying to feel up the serving girl for the last half hour. It’s jackasses like him that make the whole “destroy the world” thing She-who-he-refuses-to-name is all keen for seem like a good idea. Besides, Kash just got back from a job where he was stuck in the forest for three days with Thorbir and Aldor, so it’s not like he couldn’t use an excuse to punch someone in the face right now.

… unfortunately, the half-orc is faster than him, so now Kash has blood gushing out of his own nose. Great.

Kash ignores the red splotches staining his tunic and wraps both hands firmly around his staff. He may not have gotten the first blow, but he’s at least fast enough to swing up and bash Big Ugly in the nuts. When the half-orc doubles over, Kash brings his knee up to meet the ugly face.

Which is a mistake, Kash realizes, once he’s flat on his back, seeing stars from the impact of the back of his head on the floor. The half-orc lets go of his leg in order to bring his own foot up in the air over Kash’s stomach. Well. That’s going to hurt like a bitch.

He curls away, but the expected stomp never comes.

When Kash looks up, the half-orc is floating rigidly in the air, eyes darting around in terror. “That’s my friend,” says a calm, blessedly familiar voice, “and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break him.”

The half-orc has enough control over his motor functions to spit - in Kash’s direction, unfortunately, so now he’s got a wad of orc spit on his trousers. Just what he wanted. The ugly asshole, however, isn’t done. “Go fuck yourself, lady, this is between me and him.”

“Oh, brother, that was the wrong answer,” Kash mutters, a moment before the half-orc cries out in pain and crumples to the ground. He has no idea what she did to the guy, but from the sound of his moans, he’s probably not getting up to fight anytime soon.

Kash gets as far as his knees before a slender red hand appears on his arm. “Making friends as usual, I see,” Zahra says with a chuckle as she pulls him to his feet.

Kash looks down at his opponent, still writhing in pain. “I love you, Zee,” he mumbles, wrapping an arm around Zahra’s waist.

“Likewise, my dear. Now let’s go drink back at the Take before you end up dead.”

“But if I go back to the Take,” Kash whines, “I’ll just have to see Aldor again, and I might punch him and end up dead anyway.”

“The job was that much fun? Gee, I’m sorry I missed it.” Zahra leads him out into the open night air.

“Wanna go see if anyone’s fighting at the Crucible?” Kash suggests. “I have some gold burning a hole in my pocket, and that asshole didn’t let me spend nearly enough of it on ale.”

“If you’re in the mood to lose it all, sure.”

“I might pick a winner this time.”

“It never hurts to dream.”

Kash scowls at her, but she laughs, which is what he was aiming for anyway. As it turns out, a friend’s laughter, her arm around his shoulders, is worth whatever he has to spend in blood or gold. Whoever would have fucking thought?


End file.
